Gone with the Sea
by Loan of time
Summary: Certains membres de l'équipage de Luffy sont capturés. En attendant d'être libérés et pour tromper l'ennui, Brook décide de raconter à ses compagnons présents, son passé, et les raisons de sa question si célèbre. Yohohoho ! Brook/OC
1. Prologue

Loan vous présente,

**« Gone with the Sea »**

**Couple** : Brook x OC Vibian

**Type** : Three-shots

**Disclaimer** : _One Piece_ est l'œuvre de **Oda Eiichiro**. Je spécule juste sur le passé de notre squelette préféré. _Gone with the Sea_ est une déformation de _Gone with the Wind_, le titre original de _Autant en emporte le vent_, de Margaret Mitchell, les histoires n'ont aucun point commun. Vibian, qui apparaîtra au deuxième chapitre, m'appartient.

**Chronologie** : Pas vraiment, mais après Thriller Bark

**NdLoan** : Cette fiction est la version longue de mon drabble sur Brook pour _« Femme, femme, femme » _: mon idée sur sa manie de demander aux femmes qu'il rencontre de lui montrer leurs sous-vêtements. Je m'excuse d'avance si certains éléments ne collent pas avec l'œuvre originale.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

Un sifflement strident leur écorcha les oreilles et des cris terribles d'hommes prêts au combat retentirent juste après. Nami tentait tant bien que mal de maintenir le cap, mais, ajoutés au bombardement des trois navires de la Marine qui les encerclaient, une terrible tempête et un tourbillon inquiétant donnaient des sueurs froides à tout l'équipage. Chacun essayait de repousser l'attaque ennemie du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais c'était peine perdue.

— Luffy ! Il faut te décider !

Nami hurlait au petit bonheur la chance dans les bourrasques, ses cheveux lui collaient au visage et la pluie l'empêchait de connaître la position exacte de son capitaine. Ce dernier s'évertuait à renvoyer les boulets aux envoyeurs. Plus loin, à sa droite, Zoro en découpait d'autres, derrière lui, Sanji et Franky les repoussaient à leur manière et à leur côté, un peu plus loin, Usopp, Chopper et Brook s'étaient alliés pour détruire les boulets qui menaçaient le Thousand Sunny. Robin, elle, était restée près de Nami pour lui rendre la tâche de navigation un tout petit peu plus facile, Sanji n'étant pas loin si elle avait des difficultés.

— Franky ! T'es sûr que ça va marcher ?!

Le cyborg répondit par l'affirmative, mais tous les autres le sentaient mal, car il n'avait pas mentionné qu'il en était _super_ sûr. Chacun pouvait sentir des vibrations provenant de la cale – ou encore en-dessous – du Sunny-Go, des roulements et autres bruits caractéristiques d'une mécanique qui s'enclenchait.

— Accrochez-vous, ça va secouer ! Nami, dis-moi quand c'est bon !

La navigatrice déglutit, essayant tant bien que mal de lire dans les bourrasques quand le moment sera le plus propice. Elle n'avait pas très bien saisi l'explication de Franky, mais de ce qu'elle avait compris, la navigatrice n'était déjà pas très rassurée. Mais tant pis, c'était leur seul moyen de fuite.

— Maintenant !

Tout le navire de l'équipage de Mugiwara se secoua et se mit à tourner sur la gauche. Pendant un instant, la navigatrice crut mourir en s'imaginant que le timing avait été mauvais et qu'au final, ils soient pris dans le maelstrom. Mais la voix de Franky semblant crier un nom de technique la rassura. Apparemment, cela était prévu.

Soudain, Nami sentit ses pieds décoller du sol. Elle chercha frénétiquement ses amis des yeux, hurlant leurs prénoms. Près d'elle, elle entendit Robin répondre à son appel, et crut reconnaître également la voix de Luffy, mais il semblait étrangement éloigné. Puis un coup de vent particulièrement violent la ballota et elle perdit le sens de l'orientation. Tout s'embrouilla alors, ses yeux ne captaient que des nuances de gris, son estomac semblait avoir décidé de prendre du bon temps dans des montagnes-russes et une envie de vomir la saisit. Nami ferma les yeux, sa tête percuta quelque chose de dur. Elle perdit connaissance.

**.x.**

— …mi… Nami… Nami !

La rouquine se redressa, non sans mal : sa tête la faisait extrêmement souffrir et elle était sûre qu'elle avait une ou deux côtes de cassées. Elle leva péniblement les yeux et aperçut Usopp et Chopper penchés au-dessus d'elle. Le renne lui tenait la main et poussa un petit cri de joie lorsque la navigatrice sembla avoir recouvré entièrement ses esprits.

— Nami, comment te sens-tu ? Tu peux te lever ?

— Pas au mieux de ma forme, mais je pense que ça va aller… Aïe !

— Doucement, Usopp aide la ! Il faut l'installer dans une meilleure position afin que je l'examine et soigne ses blessures.

Usopp s'exécuta, prenant garde à ne pas aggraver les blessures de la jeune femme, et l'installa sous un des arbres de la forêt qui bordait la plage sur laquelle ils avaient apparemment atterris. Chopper entreprit de soigner la navigatrice avec le peu qui lui restait. Pendant ce temps, Nami observa le lieu où ils se trouvaient. Ce n'était qu'une banale plage. Une dense forêt semblait protéger l'intérieur de l'île. Plus loin, Usopp fixait l'océan avec ses lunettes de tireur d'élite, semblant chercher quelque chose. C'est alors que la jeune femme réalisa : le Thousand Sunny ! Il n'était nulle part ! Et, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, où était le reste de l'équipage ?

— Chopper ! Où sont les autres ?

— Brook et Robin sont partis faire du repérage juste avant que tu ne reprennes connaissance. Par contre, je ne sais pas où sont Luffy, Zoro, Sanji et Franky… On a dû être séparés lors de notre fuite…

— Si j'attrape ce cyborg, je le tue ! On a failli y passer !

— Ah ! Les revoilà !

Robin et Brook s'approchèrent de leurs trois compagnons, mais seuls. Pas de Luffy ou Sanji en vue. Nami, soignée par l'adorable renne se releva doucement, de peur de rouvrir ses plaies. Le squelette s'approcha d'elle en chantonnant. Apparemment, lui n'était pas plus inquiet que ça. Robin, qui suivait, leur expliqua qu'ils avaient aperçu une bourgade, mais qu'il n'y avait pas de base de la Marine. Ce devait être une île, si non pacifique, au moins neutre. L'archéologue était au milieu d'une autre phrase lorsque soudain, un arbre s'écrasa dans un terrible fracas.

— Hé ! Les gars !

— Luffy ! Vous tous êtes là !

Alors que Luffy et les trois autres jeunes hommes couraient retrouver le reste de l'équipage, un coup de feu retentit, prenant Zoro par surprise, le ratant de peu mais entaillant légèrement son bras déjà bien amoché par la bataille en mer.

— Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de base de la Marine ?! s'exclama Nami, paniquée

— Jolie prise les gars, c'est l'équipage du Chapeau de paille ! annonça une voix vive

— Ce ne sont pas des Marines…

— Bonne déduction ma belle ! On est des chasseurs de pirates !

— Si tu crois que ça va nous arrêter ! _**Gomu gomu no**_… Ah !

— On ne bouge plus, ou c'en est fini d'eux ! Je réfléchirais à ta place, Mugiwara !

— Du granit marin, Luffy… Désolée, nous avons été négligents…

Brook, Robin et Chopper étaient maintenus à terre par trois grands bonhommes qui tenaient, semblait-il, de grandes perches faites de granit marin. Usopp et Nami avaient été faits prisonniers. Ils avaient tous été attaqués par derrière, ce qui eut pour effet d'enrager Sanji qui vociférait des injures à l'intention des gros bras qui osaient maltraiter Nami et Robin. Luffy, Zoro et Franky étaient, quant à eux, prêts à attaquer… mais leur élan fut coupé par Nami.

— Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, fuyez ! Retrouvez le Sunny-Go et venez nous libérer ! Les plus grosses mises à prix sont sur vos têtes !

— Nami ! Si tu crois qu'on va vous laisser…

— Dépêchez ! Ça ne sert à rien pour le moment, vous devez vous remettre du combat de tout à l'heure !

A contre cœur, les quatre pirates obéirent, après que Luffy, fidèle à lui-même, ait juré de venir les sauver. Zoro et Franky durent tout de même forcer la main à leur capitaine et au cuistot pour laisser leurs compagnons dans les mains de l'ennemi.

**.x.**

Le village n'avait pas grand-chose de particulier, c'était même une bourgade plutôt banale. Il y avait cependant un nombre incroyable de boutiques, d'épiceries, de magasins de vêtements, de restaurants, de bars… Dans la rue qu'ils empruntèrent vers leurs geôles, la moitié de l'équipage de Mugiwara qui avait été faite prisonnière croisa de nombreux hommes armés, semblant toujours prêts au combat. Robin avait posé la question qui titillait l'esprit de tous les pirates : comment se faisait-il qu'ils étaient en possession d'une si grande quantité de granit marin, alors que la Marine détenait pratiquement tout ce qu'il y avait de trouvable. Un grand type à la peau ravinée lui avait répondu qu'un gisement n'était pas loin de l'île et qu'ils avaient passé une sorte d'accord avec la Marine : pour le garder et utiliser le granit marin, les villageois devaient devenir des chasseurs de primes et leur livrer des têtes de criminels recherchés. Puis le grand type leur demanda de la boucler et d'avancer un peu plus vite.

La prison était une cave souterraine. Plutôt étroite, elle était cependant très longue. Les cellules étaient toutes sur le côté gauche, et un fin couloir permettait d'y accéder. Un vieillard à la longue barbe grisonnante occupait la première cellule. Un des chasseurs de prime expliqua qu'il était là depuis longtemps. Ils avaient voulu le libérer, car il s'était révélé qu'il y avait eu erreur sur la personne, mais le vieux fou avait insisté pour rester parce qu'ici au moins, il pouvait manger. Les pirates furent emmenés tout au fond de la cave. Les filles furent séparées des garçons et installées dans la dernière cellule du fond, les garçons, eux, juste à côté. Ce n'était pas un mur qui séparait les deux geôles, mais des barreaux.

— Oh des lits superposés, chouette !

— Usopp, on est pas à l'hôtel, je te signale !

Le garçon au long nez remercia le ciel que Nami ne pouvait l'atteindre d'où elle était, car il était sûr d'avoir échappé à son terrible coup de poing. Les cellules n'étaient pas aussi terribles qu'ils l'avaient imaginé. Une table ronde en bois grossièrement taillé trônait au milieu de chacune d'elles, autour étaient disposés quatre tabourets. L'espace était assez large pour accueillir quatre personnes dans chaque geôle. Celle des filles avait même une petite étagère sur laquelle quelques livres semblaient pourrir à force de ne pas être ouverts. Robin les effleura du bout des doigts, autant que ses menottes faites de granit marin le permettaient.

— Et maintenant ? demanda Chopper, une légère inquiétude dans la voix

— Maintenant… on attend les quatre autres abrutis, répondit simplement Nami.

Le petit renne leva ses deux pattes menottées devant ses yeux. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi faible et vulnérable. Dans un soupir, il les laissa retomber, puis jeta un œil à ses compagnons.

Usopp, debout près de la fenêtre, sur la pointe des pieds, essayait de regarder dehors, les mains accrochées aux barreaux et Brook, lui, était nonchalamment assis sur un tabouret, adossé au mur juste à côté de la fenêtre, la tête renversée vers l'arrière. Chopper se demanda rapidement s'il dormait. Du côté des filles, Robin, assise à la table, lisait un des livres abandonnés là et Nami, avachie sur le lit du bas, sur le ventre, battait doucement des poings sur le fin matelas de paille en répétant inlassablement « Mais quels idiots, quels idiots ! », bien que Chopper n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle parlait d'eux ou des quatre autres.

Soudain, Brook se redressa et tourna d'un geste mécanique sa tête vers la cellule des filles.

— Oh ma chère Nami, je peux presque voir tes jolis sous-vêtements ! Veux-tu bien me les montrer pour de bon ?

La navigatrice fut accrochée aux barreaux séparant les deux cellules plus rapidement qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

— Je vais briser tes os, musicien de pacotille ! D'où ça te vient déjà, cette manie de poser cette question louche, hein ?!

— Si tu ne mettais pas des jupes tellement courtes aussi…

— Tu as dit quelque chose, Usopp ?

— N-Non ! Pardon ! »

Tandis que Chopper essayait de calmer Nami et le petit rire de Robin s'élevait dans l'air, Brook se leva et s'inclina.

— Si vous voulez, je peux vous raconter une histoire.

— C'est bon, y a des bouquins là-bas, répondit Nami en faisant un geste vague vers la bibliothèque branlante.

— Oh, mais ça m'étonnerait que ces livres racontent d'où me vient cette… 'manie de poser cette question louche'.

Usopp, Chopper et Nami cessèrent de rire ou de déblatérer des âneries et fixèrent le squelette, interdits. Robin, imperturbable, continuait sa lecture.

— Tu… Vraiment ?

— Alors ?

— Oh oui ! Moi je veux bien savoir ! Usopp, Nami, dites oui !

La navigatrice tira un des tabourets de sa cellule près des barreaux, Usopp s'assit à la table et Chopper s'allongea sur le ventre, bien installé sur l'un des lits du haut. Brook se rassit sur le tabouret qu'il avait quitté et sembla refléchir.

— Bien, alors… Par où vais-je bien pouvoir commencer… ?

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p><strong>Pas de fin très originale pour ce prologue, je l'avoue. Le prochain chapitre racontera l'histoire de Brook en elle-même, suivie d'un épilogue.<strong>

**A bientôt !**


	2. Le passé de Brook

**Voici le chapitre donnant ma version sur le passé de Brook. Il y aura peut-être des incohérences et je m'en excuse d'avance, si jamais. **

**C'est une fiction à caractère ****romantique****. Si ce genre vous déplait, merci de passer votre chemin. **

**Le passé est raconté par Brook lui-même, donc ce chapitre sera principalement à la première personne du singulier. Lors d'un retour au présent, le récit sera écrit de manière classique. J'espère que l'italique ne vous dérange pas. Le chapitre est assez long, mais découpé en plusieurs parties.**

_**One Piece**_** à Oda !**

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Le Passé de Brook<em>

Brook resta figé, la tête penchée en arrière, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire ensuite. Un long moment de silence suivi. Nami, Chopper et Usopp n'osaient parler et s'échangeaient des regards inquiets. Peut-être Brook avait-il décidé de ne plus leur raconter son passé, trop intime ? Seul Robin brisait parfois le silence en tournant nonchalamment une page de son livre. Nami allait demander au musicien si tout allait bien, lorsque ce dernier se tendit comme un fil à linge.

— Ah ! Je crois m'être assoupi !

— Non mais quel idiot !

Usopp passa les trois minutes qui suivirent à calmer Nami, tandis que Chopper invitait Brook à raconter son histoire, bien curieux d'en connaître plus sur lui.

— Ah c'est vrai ! Alors…

**.x.**

_C'était lorsque j'étais encore un jeune homme. Donc il y a un certain temps, yohohoho !_

— Bon t'arrêtes avec tes évidences, oui ?!

— Nami ! Ne l'interromps pas !

_Dans le royaume où je suis né, les familles bourgeoises étaient nombreuses. Malheureusement, je suis de naissance modeste. J'ai pourtant reçu une très bonne éducation, mes parents m'ont envoyé dans une école pour garçons. C'était très courant et plutôt à la mode, en ce temps-là. C'est là-bas, au St Clarence College, que je me suis passionné pour la musique. Bon, mes années d'études importent peu, j'étais un élève normal. _

_A seize ans, nous pouvions enfin entrer dans le « Monde ». A nous les réceptions, les bals et autres fêtes guindées. J'étais plutôt quelqu'un de timide et n'osais aborder les si jolies demoiselles de la bonne société._

_Un soir, pourtant, je décidai de me lancer. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je mis tout en œuvre pour leur paraître agréable, mettant à profit ce que l'on m'avait appris en cours de bienséance. Mais, malgré tous mes efforts, chaque jeune fille que j'essayais de séduire me souriait poliment, puis prenait habilement congés. Mettant cela sur le fait que j'étais encore un simple novice, je ne m'en offusquai pas plus que cela. _

_Bientôt, nous étions conviés à une autre réception, puis à un autre bal, et encore une réception… A chaque fois, j'essayais de me trouver épouse, comme nos professeurs et parents nous le conseillaient, sans succès. Voir mes amis, fête après fête, trouver leur perle me démotivait chaque fois un peu plus. Les semaines défilaient si vite._

_Je ne me souviens plus exactement quel jour ou même quel mois nous étions. Je sais que j'approchais de mes dix-sept ans. J'avais encore essuyé plusieurs refus. Déçu et légèrement en colère, ou peut-être vraiment en colère, je décidai de quitter l'énième soirée mondaine que donnait je-ne-sais-plus quel comte. La nuit était déjà avancée et j'avais promis à mes parents de rester au manoir de ce comte pour y dormir. Je me rendis sur la plage privée de cette famille bourgeoise et, seul avec ma déception, je passai mes nerfs en monologuant. _

— _Ces femmes ! Elles ne comprennent pas ! La coupe afro, c'est très tendance et au moins, c'est original ! Qu'est-ce qui est attirant dans ces cheveux gominés, hein ? C'est lisse, c'est plat, comme les personnalités des hommes coiffés de la sorte ! Ces demoiselles auraient bien besoin d'entendre quelque chose de drôle, ou même de choquant, pour les dérider un peu. Oui ! La prochaine femme que je devrai courtiser, je lui demande de me montrer ses sous-vêtements ! _

_Ce fut à ce moment-là que je l'entendis pour la première fois. Le rire le plus mélodieux que je n'ai jamais entendu, tel un chant d'oiseau. Je me retournai et la vis. La femme de ma vie. Seule la lune l'éclairait, mais, dans sa robe courte de mousseline rouge, je la trouvai déjà magnifique. Je restai statufié, tandis qu'elle s'approchait. Elle était si petite ! Au moins deux têtes de moins que moi. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, une trentaine de centimètres seulement nous séparaient. Je n'aperçus ses yeux, cachés sous une fine frange, mais je les savais plongés dans les miens. Je crois bien que je rougis et qu'elle s'en aperçut. Je crus qu'elle allait dire quelque chose, mais elle resta silencieuse. J'en profitai alors pour l'observer._

_Son visage avait la forme d'un cœur – je dus lutter pour ne pas embrasser ses adorables joues rondes –, son nez était parfait, légèrement retroussé, aux narines palpitantes qui semblaient vouloir capter toutes les odeurs qu'offraient la nuit et sa bouche étirée dans un gracieux sourire laissait entrevoir de petites dents blanches sous ses fines lèvres peintes de rouge. Ses cheveux sombres dont je ne pouvais deviner la couleur sous le clair de lune, étaient retenus dans une longue tresse qui caressait ses reins, lui donnaient un air de princesse de ces anciens contes de notre enfance. _

_Je fus tiré de ma rêverie lorsque je sentis que l'on m'obligeait à bouger. En effet, sa main droite avait capturé la mienne, et la belle inconnue m'emmenait vers la mer. Je la suivis, pensant être dans une sorte de songe féérique. La jeune demoiselle s'assit à même le sable, sans me demander d'enlever ma veste pour ne pas salir sa robe comme l'aurait fait une autre fille de bonne famille, et moi j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti. _

_Elle étendit ses petites jambes fines au maximum, si bien que ses petits pieds de poupée se retrouvèrent caressés par les vagues venant s'échouer sur la grève. C'est seulement là que je me rendis compte qu'elle n'avait pas de chaussures, qu'elles portaient dans sa main gauche. « Drôle de femme, pensai-je, mais si jolie ! » Je restai debout, n'osant bouger, et surtout, ne sachant comment réagir. Ce fut encore elle qui prit l'initiative. Elle tapota le sable à ses côtés, m'invitant à m'asseoir. Ce que je fis._

_Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes assis là, en silence. Plusieurs minutes ou seulement quelques secondes ? En tout cas, j'étais heureux, je ne savais pourquoi. Elle, elle avait la tête levée vers le ciel, vers les étoiles. Moi, je l'observais du coin de l'œil, trouvant l'éclat de ses points lumineux tellement ternes comparés à cet ange, assis juste à ma gauche._

— _Ai-je quelque chose sur le visage ? _

_Mon cœur rata plusieurs battements, et je crus bien mourir. Sa voix ! Tellement belle lorsqu'elle riait, mais encore plus magnifique lorsqu'elle parlait. Je fus si surpris que les seuls mots qui franchirent mes lèvres furent : « Ah... n-non… pas du tout… c'est…désolé. »_

_Son rire s'éleva dans l'air tandis qu'elle se tournait vers moi. Ses yeux me fixaient, me rendant un peu plus mal à l'aise alors qu'elle ramenait ses genoux contre sa poitrine, dévoilant ses mollets blancs. _

— _Vibian. _

_Je la regardai, interloqué. Elle éclata à nouveau de rire._

— _C'est mon prénom, monsieur-je-monologue-seul-sur-la-plage ! _

_Vibian… Je trouvai immédiatement que c'était le nom le plus adorable que j'avais entendu jusqu'ici et l'aimait sur le champ._

— _Je m'appelle Brook._

— _Eh bien enchantée, Brook ! Dites-moi, pourquoi sembliez-vous tellement en colère ?_

— _C'est une question un peu indiscrète… _

_Vibian fit une petite moue que je trouvais adorable, puis elle m'attrapa le bras et me sourit. Je tombai dans le piège._

— _Je… Disons que mes tentatives pour plaire à ces jeunes dames semblent être bien vaines… _

— _Oh, vraiment ? _

_La jeune femme semblait sincèrement étonnée, et mon cœur fondit. Ses sourcils s'étaient légèrement froncés et, sous sa frange, ses yeux fixaient, une fois de plus, les miens. J'essayai de trouver quelque chose à redire, alors que Vibian lâcha mon bras puis s'allongea sur le sable. Elle m'invita à en faire autant. J'obéis. _

_Allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, nous observions les étoiles. Vibian me demanda si je connaissais quelques constellations, je dus reconnaître que non. Joyeusement, elle m'apprit à en connaître. Nous passâmes la nuit, couchés côte à côté, rien de plus, Vibian nommant les étoiles et moi écoutant sa voix tutoyer ces astres de la nuit._

_Ce n'est que lorsque ces derniers commencèrent à disparaître que Vibian se leva. Elle épousseta d'une manière gracieuse les grains de sable qui collaient à sa si jolie robe. Je me redressai, la regardant faire. Vibian me tendit sa main que j'acceptai. _

— _Brook, ce fut un plaisir. _

_Elle m'offrit son superbe sourire, puis s'en alla. Je la regardai regagner le jardin du comte, et se rechausser quand elle arriva sur le sentier pavé. Je regrettai très vite de n'avoir murmuré qu'un simple « de même ». _

Brook resta silencieux. Chopper demanda à Usopp s'il pensait que le squelette se soit encore endormi. Mais il semblait bien que non, Brook poussait quelques petits soupirs à intervalle régulier. Aucun des trois jeunes gens n'osa dire quelque chose de plus. Une voix s'éleva cependant, du fond de la cellule des femmes.

— Et ensuite, as-tu eu l'occasion de revoir cette jeune femme ?

Surpris, tous se retournèrent vers Robin. Cette dernière avait fermé son livre – Nami se rendit compte que cela faisait effectivement un petit moment qu'elle n'avait entendu de page se tourner –. Son sourire caractéristique sur les lèvres, les yeux fermés, la tête nonchalamment posée au creux de la paume de sa main droite, une expression avenante, l'archéologue invitait Brook à continuer son histoire.

— Oui, je l'ai revue...

La surprise de l'intervention de Robin disparut bien vite et tous furent à nouveau captivés par la voix de Brook racontant son histoire d'amour.

**.x.**

_Je pensais la recroiser sur cette plage et m'y rendais alors souvent. Malheureusement, sans jamais la croiser. Je perdais peu à peu espoir, mais sa voix résonnait clairement dans ma tête. Je décidai de ne pas me laisser abattre pour autant et continuai d'observer le ciel, de repérer les constellations que je pouvais désormais nommer grâce à elle. Je n'allais même plus aux bals, au grand désespoir de mes parents qui souhaitaient que je me trouve épouse au plus vite, pour avoir de beaux enfants et un avenir stable. _

_La première réception où je me rendis depuis cette soirée avec Vibian fut l'anniversaire d'un ami. J'étais donc dans l'obligation morale de m'y rendre, mais sans grande conviction._

_La fête était donnée dans une grande salle au plafond haut auquel étaient suspendus trois énormes lustres en cristal. Je feignis de m'y intéresser, jusqu'au moment l'on me tapota doucement sur l'épaule. Je me retournai et mon cœur s'emballa. Elle était là, devant moi, dans une magnifique robe bustier en soie bleu, son si beau sourire aux lèvres. _

— _Messire Brook. _

_Sa voix était comme dans mes souvenirs, mais ce qui me paralysa, ce fut ses yeux. Je les voyais pour la première fois, après mes les être tant imaginés, car sa frange était joliment ramenée dans un serre-tête très sobre en bois et sa longue tignasse couleur chocolat était coiffée en un chignon serré. Ses yeux… de la couleur d'un ciel au début d'orage, un peu bleu, un peu gris… _

— _Mademoiselle Vibian…_

— _Je suis déçu, vous savez. Je pensais vous voir plus tôt. Voilà presque un mois que nous ne nous sommes pas vus !_

— _Je suis profondément désolé. Si j'avais su…_

— _Pour la peine, invitez-moi à danser, voulez-vous ? _

_Je m'inclinai et me saisis de sa main. Elle semblait si fragile, je n'osais la serrer trop fort, de peur de la briser._

_Nous dansions, tournions, sans nous soucier des autres. La bienséance aurait voulu que je la libère pour qu'un autre jeune homme ait l'occasion de l'inviter à son tour, mais ni elle, ni moi ne semblait se résoudre à stopper. Nous enchainions ainsi les valses, menuets et autres quadrilles. _

— _Vous êtes si grand ! Comment est-ce possible ?_

— _C'est… Je ne sais pas, mes os, probablement._

— _Ah oui, vos os… Oh, messire Brook, je crois que ma tête tourne un peu, allons dehors voulez-vous ?_

— _Avec plaisir, mademoiselle Vibian. _

_Nous sommes sortis, en évitant de nous faire voir par nos chaperons._

_La nuit de mai était tiède, mais Vibian frissonna. Je posais ma veste sur ses frêles épaules, qui était, bien entendu, trop grande et lui donnait l'allure d'une petite fille. Elle me remercia en souriant, puis m'invita très habilement à la suivre dans les jardins de la famille de mon ami. Nous marchâmes dans un silence reposant après les musiques du bal. Parfois, Vibian effleurait du bout des doigts quelques fleurs printanières. C'est elle qui parla, à nouveau, la première._

— _L'avez-vous trouvée ? _

_Je restai interdit, sans comprendre ce qu'elle me demandait. Vibian s'arrêta, me faisant désormais face. Son expression était devenue bien sérieuse._

— _La femme à qui poser votre question ?_

— _Ma… question ?_

— _Vous montrer ses sous-vêtements. _

_Vibian était vraiment une femme étonnante. Sa manière d'aborder les gens, sa façon de parler, si légère, si facile… J'en étais émerveillé. Elle était différente et je l'aimais pour cela. Mon cœur s'arrêta à cette pensée. Amoureux ?_

— _Pensez-vous la poser un jour ?_

— _Je… C'est quand même osé, je ne pense pas qu'une demoiselle accepterait._

— _Vibian ! Où es-tu ? Nous rentrons !_

— _Ah, c'est Jody, ma nourrice… Je suis désolée, il semble que l'on m'attend…_

— _Bien… _

_Vibian resta un instant en face de moi, semblant attendre quelque chose. Je n'osai bouger, pourtant, j'avais envie d'embrasser ses lèvres si irrésistibles. Elle soupira, puis m'offrit son merveilleux sourire. Je la laissai s'en aller, la suivant des yeux en me traitant intérieurement d'idiot. _

_Lorsqu'elle arriva au pied des marches de l'escalier qui menait à la salle de bal, Vibian se retourna et, dans un splendide sourire, fit chavirer mon cœur pour de bon._

— _Vous savez, messire Brook, je crois bien que si vous me le demandiez, je ne refuserais pas de vous les montrer ! _

_Après un gracieux clin d'œil, elle gravit les marches, aérienne, puis disparut dans un éclat de rire mêlé à la musique du bal._

— A-Attends Brook ! Elle a vraiment dit ça ?! Mais c'est une fille de bonne famille, non ? Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles ! le coupa Nami

— Oh, à l'époque, je n'en crus pas mes oreilles non plus… Ah oui, à l'époque j'avais bien des oreilles, yohohoho !

— Brook ! s'exclamèrent à l'unisson Usopp et Nami

— Ah, désolé !

— Et ensuite ? demanda Chopper

— Eh bien…

**.x.**

_J'étais restai figé dans ce jardin, près de la fontaine où nous nous étions arrêtés. Je m'assis sur son rebord, mon cœur ne voulant reprendre un rythme normal. Ce fut mon chaperon qui me retrouva. La brave femme ne posa aucune question et je la remerciai pour cela. _

_De retour à la maison, je ne cessai de penser à Vibian. J'avais réussi à demander habilement à mon chaperon si elle la connaissait. Penny, ma nourrice et chaperonne, m'apprit que Vibian était issue de la petite bourgeoisie. Son père, le très renommé docteur Wilkes et sa femme, Atlanta, étaient rentrés dans le Beau Monde grâce à leur sympathie et la bonne impression qu'ils donnaient. Bien entendu, le métier du père en était aussi pour quelque chose. _

_Suite à ce bal, je décidai de me rendre à chaque réception qui serait donnée, dans l'espoir de retrouver la femme que j'aimais. Nous nous croisions et dansions ensemble, mais nous n'avions pu trouver de moment propice pour discuter au calme. Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas éclater de colère lorsqu'un galant venait l'inviter à son tour pour une valse. _

_Mon oncle donna un bal en l'honneur de sa fille qui allait se marier bientôt et entrer dans le Beau Monde. Vibian, son frère et ses parents étaient conviés, il s'avérait que le futur gendre de mon oncle était le cousin par alliance de ma chère Vibian. Ce qui faisait de nous, en quelque sorte, des cousins très éloignés aussi. Ma cousine, de qui j'étais proche, me demanda de jouer avec l'orchestre. Je ne pouvais refuser, mais c'était bien à contrecœur que je le fis : cela signifiait que je ne valserai pas avec l'ange de mes nuits !_

_La fête commença, je jouai avec un enthousiasme parfaitement feint, les mélodies que l'on me réclamait. Je l'aperçus enfin. Elle était splendide dans sa longue robe en mousseline de soie jaune. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés dans un parfait chignon décoiffé qui laissait quelques mèches chatouiller ses joues roses. Vibian me salua discrètement, en inclinant légèrement la tête et en me gratifiant d'un timide mais franc sourire. Mon cœur se serrait à chaque fois que je l'apercevais danser avec un autre homme, mais je savais bien que si elle refusait, ses parents se poseraient bien des questions. Lorsque la fête fut bien avancée, mon oncle me laissa profiter de celle-ci. _

— _Vous êtes libéré de votre rôle de musicien, messire Brook ? _

_J'aurais bondi de joie si j'avais pu. _

— _Mademoiselle Vibian, vous êtes magnifique. Ce soir plus que jamais._

— _Messire Brook, seriez-vous en train de me faire la cour ? _

— _Eh bien… je… En seriez-vous fâchée ?_

— _Pourquoi le serais-je ? _

_Je fondis sous son sourire. Ses yeux orage ne quittaient pas les miens tandis que je l'entrainais sur la piste de danse. Nous valsâmes sans que nos regards ne se quittent. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, Vibian laissa sa main dans la mienne. Sans réfléchir, je l'emmenai dehors. Elle me suivit sans protestations. Bientôt, nous nous retrouvions sur la plage privée que mon oncle avait offert à sa femme, comme présent de mariage, et qui se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres de leur demeure._

— _Mademoiselle Vibian… _

_Tout ce que j'étais déterminé à lui dire s'effaça de ma mémoire. Je restai debout, face à elle, sans savoir quoi dire. Vibian me prit les mains et plongea ses yeux orage dans les miens. _

— _Demandez-le-moi, Brook. _

_Plus de messire, mon cœur s'accéléra. Je n'étais pas très sûr de ce que je faisais, et croyais même être dans un rêve._

— _Vibian, auriez-vous l'amabilité de me montrer vos sous-vêtements ? _

_La jeune femme éclata de rire. Elle tira la broche qui retenait ses cheveux. Ses derniers tombèrent en une cascade chocolatée dans son dos. C'était la geste le plus sensuel qu'il m'avait été donné de voir… jusqu'à ce qu'elle continua. Vibian défit la ceinture en gaze de soie blanche, sans que son regard ne quitte le mien. Puis elle fit glisser sa robe, dévoilant un fin bustier blanc, mettant en valeur sa jolie poitrine, ainsi qu'une culotte échancrée sous un magnifique porte-jarretelles…_

— BROOK ! Arrête-toi là, je te rappelle qu'il y a Chopper…

— Oh, Nami, il est en âge de…

— J'ai dit, ça suffit !

— Bien, bien…

— Et ces détails ne nous intéressent pas – non Usopp, ça ne nous intéresse PAS !

— Continuez cher musicien !

— Oui, Robin !

**.x.**

_C'était donc la plus belle femme du monde, j'en avais la confirmation. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, son corps parfait m'avait… pétrifié. _

_Vibian m'embrassa vivement sur la joue, puis courut vers la mer. Je l'appelai mais elle me demanda de venir, affirmant que l'eau était bonne. Elle plongea, semblable à ces sirènes que j'avais aperçu dans les livres de contes. Je me déchaussai, puis enlevai mon costume, la rejoignant. Une fois près d'elle, Vibian passa ses bras autour de mon cou. Je ne pus résister et l'embrassai. Ce fut un très chaste baiser. _

_Vibian me lâcha et nagea sur le dos. Elle pointa le ciel et déclara que cette manière d'observer les étoiles était le meilleure qu'elle connaissait. Je l'imitai. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, main de la main, nous restâmes là, à faire la planche, les yeux dans les étoiles. Les vagues étaient de notre côté et nous ramenèrent lentement vers la plage. _

_Je connaissais parfaitement le petit manoir de mon oncle. J'emmenais Vibian vers la demeure. C'était très risqué, si jamais quelqu'un nous apercevait, c'en était fini. Vibian serait sûrement envoyée dans une école stricte pour fille de l'autre côté du royaume et moi je ne pourrais plus que courtiser les femmes que mes parents choisiraient scrupuleusement. Heureusement, nous arrivâmes sans problèmes dans une petite chambre du sous-sol. _

— _Oh ! C'est une chance, regardez, des corsets et culottes ! Ils semblent être à ma taille. C'est parfait ! _

_Définitivement, j'adorais cette femme. Elle était un feu d'artifice dans ce ciel sans nuages, et donc bien ennuyeux, qui couvait ma vie. Vibian était la femme parfaite, celle dont je rêvais sans jamais oser me l'imaginer. _

_La jeune femme se changea, me tournant le dos, mais je n'osais la regarder. Je me rhabillai, puis retournai dehors, la laissant finir en paix. Je n'arrivai pas à y croire, et me pinçai plusieurs fois l'avant-bras. Mais je dus bien me rendre à l'évidence, je ne rêvais pas._

— _Ah, vous êtes là, j'ai eu peur que vous ne soyez parti…_

— _Je veux vous épouser. _

_Vibian resta muette. C'était la première fois que je la voyais aussi surprise par les évènements. J'en étais légèrement inquiet. Mais tous mes doutes s'envolèrent lorsqu'elle me sauta au cou en éclatant de rire. _

— Ça voulait dire oui, alors ?

— Chopper ! T'as tout cassé, là !

— M-Mais… je ne comprends pas toutes vos coutumes de mariage moi…

— Excuse-toi Nami !

— Rhaa, pardonne-moi Chopper, mais c'était tellement romantique ! Bon, Brook, alors, elle t'a dit oui, et après ?

— Eh bien, il y eu la longue période où je dus lui faire la cour officiellement. Son père accepta de me la confier. C'était un grand amateur de musique ! Et puis, comme je voulais intégrer la garde du royaume, cela ne pouvait être qu'à mon avantage.

— Tu l'as donc bel et bien épousée ?

— Oui, un an après notre première rencontre…

**.x.**

_Vibian devint donc ma femme sous le pâle soleil d'avril, dans le jardin de ses parents, comme c'était la coutume dans ce royaume. Nous nous installâmes dans une maison héritée par son grand-père. Notre vie fut idyllique, nous étions un couple heureux et sans histoires. _

_Jusqu'au jour où je décidai de devenir pirate._

Brook marqua une pause. Personne, même Robin, n'osa lui demander ce qui c'était passé pour que le musicien change de carrière du jour au lendemain.

_Vibian accepta ma décision sans s'y opposer ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Elle déclara que mon choix était le sien. C'était l'amour de ma vie, mais il le fallait. _

_Nous nous écrivions souvent, par la suite, je lui racontais mes voyages sans pour autant dévoiler nos positions exactes. Elle, elle me parlait de ma famille, de la sienne, de nos amis, cela m'apportait un peu de légèreté. Je me sentais bien dans l'équipage des Rumbar Pirates, mais les lettres de Vibian étaient un véritable trésor durant ce périple. Parfois, je lisais ses missives à l'équipage et une fête suivait toujours, car nos cœurs échauffés par tant de bons sentiments avaient besoin de musique. Je me mettais alors à l'écart et me relisais les passages les plus intimes, ceux qui ne regardaient que nous deux, me rappelant la douceur de sa peau et de ses lèvres. _

_Je me souviens d'une de ses dernières lettres, juste avant d'entrer dans le Triangle de Florian. Vibian me posa la question rhétorique que je redoutais depuis longtemps : reviendrai-je auprès d'elle un jour ? Elle m'avoua qu'elle était malade, qu'elle n'était plus la jolie demoiselle qu'elle était jadis à cause de ce mal, qu'elle préférait donc que je me rappelle d'elle telle que je l'avais connue. Elle me demanda aussi de ne pas changer, de ne pas ressentir trop de peine, de rester l'homme drôle qu'elle avait connu. Que son meilleur souvenir fut le jour de notre rencontre, qu'elle avait immédiatement aimé cet homme prêt à demander à une jeune fille de lui montrer ses sous-vêtements. Que je ne devais pas me sentir coupable et de ne pas hésiter à poser cette question si une jeune femme me plaisait, car cela la ferait sûrement rire, si ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne me méritait pas…_

_Je crois bien qu'elle est morte depuis longtemps aujourd'hui. Mais je garde toutes ses lettres, et dès que ma promesse envers Laboon et mes compagnons sera tenue, je retrouverai l'endroit où elle est mise en terre. _

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins des orbites vides du squelette. C'était très étrange, mais Nami comprenait parfaitement que cela pouvait être possible, aux vues du profond sentiment qu'avait éveillé Brook en racontant son passé.

Encore une fois, un silence s'installa, respectueux cette fois-ci. Brook venait de dévoiler une part très intime de son passé. Chopper pleurait même de tout son soûl, Usopp et Nami s'échangeaient des petits regards rapides, se demandant silencieusement qui devait dire quelque chose, le sourire de Robin avait disparu et le regard de la jeune femme était perdu dans le vague, à travers la fenêtre de la cellule.

Ni Nami, ni Usopp n'eut le courage de briser le silence qui semblait bien solennel, mais une explosion et une autre voix bien connue s'éleva ensuite dans l'air.

— Nami ! Usopp ! Chopper ! Robin ! Brook ! Vous êtes où ?!

Luffy et les trois autres étaient arrivés. Les chasseurs de primes allaient maintenant regretter.

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A propos de Vibian<strong>_** : elle devait se nommer Vivian, mais j'avais peur d'un amalgame avec Vivi. Et comme au Japon la prononciation du b et du v est très proche… De plus Vivian était le vrai prénom de Vivien Leigh, la superbe et inoubliable interprète de Scarlett O'Hara, l'héroïne de **_**Autant en emporte le vent**_**, dans l'adaptation cinématographique (qui est l'un de mes films favoris). Son nom de famille, Wilkes, vient de l'homme dont Scarlett est amoureuse, et Atlanta, le nom de sa mère, est un lieu très important, dans l'œuvre. **

**Le prochain chapitre sera la fin de cette mini-fanfiction ! **

**A bientôt !**


	3. Epilogue

**Suite et fin de cette mini-fanfiction ! **

_**One Piece**_** est encore et toujours l'œuvre du maître, Oda Eiichiro.**

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue<em>

— Nami chérie ! Robin adorée ! Vous allez bien ? Oh j'étais si inquiet !

— Merci, Sanji, nous allons bien, ne t'en fais pas.

— Chopper, Brook et moi on va bien aussi, merci !

— Tant mieux, mais c'est le moindre de mes soucis !

— Eh oh les gars ! On a les clés, on arrive ! Sanji, ramène-toi !

La navigatrice soupira, le grabuge qu'ils avaient entendu ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait que les chasseurs de primes devaient être en bien mauvaise posture. Elle espérait cependant que la Marine ne faisait pas grand cas de cette île et à ces chasseurs de primes. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une prime plus grande sur leur tête pour le moment.

Soudain, la porte de la prison s'effondra dans un grand fracas. Nami râla, elle n'allait sûrement pas payer pour réparer les dégâts si les villageois le réclameraient ! Ce fut Luffy qui entra le premier, appelant ses compagnons de l'étage supérieur. Usopp lui répondit. Le cuistot et le bretteur furent bientôt devant les cellules, Sanji s'empressa de libérer les deux jeunes demoiselles en détresse, détruisant les menottes qui entravaient leurs mouvements d'un terrible coup de talon. Zoro, quant à lui, trancha celles des garçons d'un coup bien placé de son _Wadô Ichimonji_.

— Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué, Nami chérie ?

La navigatrice ne répondit pas, même pour le repousser. En fait, tous semblaient même curieusement calmes. Zoro et Sanji échangèrent un regard interloqué. L'épéiste haussa les épaules puis pressa ses compagnons de le suivre. Sanji s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas, de peur qu'il se perde, suivi de près par Usopp et Chopper. Brook s'avança pour les suivre à son tour lorsque Nami l'appela. Le squelette se tourna dans un « Hum ? », mais Robin attrapa le bras de la navigatrice en secouant légèrement la tête. Nami sourit à Brook, qui en haussant les épaules s'en alla.

**.x.**

— Shishishi ! Ça c'était du combat !

— Vous n'étiez pas obligés de détruire toutes les infrastructures !

— Tu es bien contente, non ? Après tout, nous avons trouvé pleins de trésors maintenant !

— Pff… !

Nami avala une gorgée de rhum. Se faire fermer le clapet par Usopp, ce n'était pas franchement drôle. Mais il fallait avouer que ces chasseurs de primes avaient amassé un bon paquet de Berrys, de joyaux et autres pierres précieuses.

— Allez ! Ne faisons pas la tête, on s'est bien amusés, non ?

— _Amusés_ ? J'te signale que la moitié d'entre nous était emprisonnée ! Ah, et puis, Franky ! Toi, je vais te tuer ! C'était quoi encore ce nouveau gadget du Sunny-Go qui a failli nous faire sombrer dans le maelstrom ?!

— Ah ! Je suis content qu'enfin on me le demande ! C'est une _super_ invention qui…

Nami perdit vite le fil de l'explication et laissa Luffy, Chopper et Usopp s'extasier à sa place.

Sanji arriva en tourbillonnant autour d'elle et déposa un cocktail devant elle.

— Quelque chose de plus raffiné pour ma Nami chérie ! Et ma Robin d'amour !

Robin le remercia chaleureusement, ce qui fit grandement plaisir au cuistot qui s'assit immédiatement à ses côtés, lui contant à quel point elle était merveilleuse. La navigatrice souffla, elle savait bien que, depuis le temps, la nonchalance de ses camarades ne devait plus l'étonner, mais tout de même. Elle posa sa tête sur son poing, avalant une gorgée du cocktail orangé aux teintes roses de Sanji. Elle aperçut alors Brook, de l'autre côté du pont, accoudé au bastingage, regardant la mer. Sa mauvaise humeur s'envola et Nami ressentit une vive peine pour le musicien. Il leur avait raconté une part très intime de son passé. Elle se demanda s'il ne devait pas le regretter un peu. Robin lui avait conseillé de ne rien dire et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle avait également pris Usopp et Chopper à part et, dans un sourire qui leur parut cependant bien froid, leur répéta la même chose. L'archéologue avait répondu pour tout le monde, lorsque Luffy leur avait demandé comment était la prison. Elle lui avait servi une réponse bateau, mais tout à fait crédible : « C'était amusant, tout le monde a été comme d'habitude. Chopper et Usopp priaient pour que vous veniez au plus vite, Nami pour que vous ne fassiez pas trop de dégâts et Brook nous a diverti. » Nami en avait été étonnée, car, en y réfléchissant bien, Robin n'avait pas menti.

La navigatrice fut tirée de ses pensées par Zoro. Ce dernier remplissait désormais son champ de vision, puis s'assit auprès d'elle. Nami le regarda, étonnée. En effet, le jeune bretteur semblait bien sérieux.

— Pourquoi Brook n'est pas comme d'habitude ?

Nami resta interdite. Du coin de l'œil, elle chercha Robin. Cette dernière discutait avec Sanji et Franky, le débat semblait intéressant, mais Nami ne put en saisir un mot. Il lui était impossible de l'appeler. De une, parce que cela paraîtrait bien louche, même pour Zoro, et de deux, dès que Sanji les verrait aussi proches physiquement, dans leur coin, il ne lui en faudrait pas plus pour sauter à la gorge de l'épéiste, et Zoro en serait contraint d'en expliquer la cause devant tout le monde.

— Tu le trouves différent ? demanda la navigatrice, tentant de prendre un air léger

— Oui. Même Luffy lui a demandé s'il allait bien. Il s'est passé un truc là-bas ?

Si Luffy l'avait remarqué, c'était légèrement problématique pour l'explication de Robin. Mais Nami ne voulait pas trahir Brook. Il ne leur avait rien demandé, mais une règle tacite faisait fois dans l'équipage de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille : on ne se mêlait pas du passé des autres. Si Brook souhaitait raconter à Luffy, Zoro, Sanji et Franky ce qu'il leur avait dit dans ces cellules souterraines, il le ferait.

— Pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas ? répliqua sévèrement la rousse

— C'est… qu'il est complètement dans la lune depuis… Son esprit est ailleurs… Alors c'est un peu…

— Eh bien ça attendra qu'il atterrisse, alors !

— Hé ! Tête d'algue ! Tu vas arrêter d'embêter ma Nami chérie, oui ?!

— T'as un problème ?!

— Les gars…

**.x.**

Brook n'écoutait que d'une oreille – enfin, façon de parler, on connait tous le truc, yohohoho ! – les vives discussions de ses compagnons. Il s'était volontairement mis à l'écart, il savait que Luffy ne poserait pas de questions. Evoquer les souvenirs passés n'était peut-être pas la plus brillante idée qu'il ait eue jusqu'alors, mais, au fond, cela lui avait fait un grand bien.

Vibian avait été la femme de sa vie, mais aussi la première rencontre qui la changea. Ensuite, il y avait eu Yorki et ses hommes, puis l'équipage de Luffy. Il aurait pu tomber plus mal. Cet équipage était composé de barges, mais cela n'en était que plus drôle. Oui, il pouvait profiter de sa nouvelle vie, désormais. De plus, il avait une promesse à tenir. Là-bas, au Cap des Jumeaux, Laboon l'attendait. Du bout des os de ses doigts, Brook effleura son crâne.

Une brise fit danser sa veste sur ses côtes. Brook fouilla l'intérieur de sa veste. Il était sûr de l'avoir toujours là, dans cette poche qui se trouvait, jadis, contre son cœur. Ses doigts touchèrent le papier. Le musicien saisit délicatement le manuscrit et fit très attention à ne pas le déchirer en le sortant.

La dernière lettre de Vibian.

Brook la déplia avec soin. Il ressentit un sentiment de profonde nostalgie et était persuadé que le papier était encore imprégné du parfum de Vibian. S'il avait encore un cœur, ce dernier se serrerait à chaque fois qu'il découvrait la si fine et si belle écriture de sa femme. Il parcourut ses phrases qu'il connaissait par cœur à force de les lire depuis des décennies. Mais les mots qui l'entrainaient dans une profonde mélancolie étaient les derniers, ceux qu'encore maintenant il avait du mal à croire. C'était aussi la partie qu'il avait omis de raconter à ses compagnons…

_« … Cela fait longtemps que je souhaitais te le dire, mon amour, mais je pensais que t'en faire la surprise pour ton retour était une bonne idée. Mais désormais, il me semble que je doive bien te le dire, car bientôt, je le sens, cette terrible maladie m'emportera. _

_Brook, tu as un enfant, un héritier. Il s'appelle Bach, j'espère que tu trouves ce prénom aussi joli que moi… Il est grand. Tellement grand ! J'en suis plutôt heureuse. Ce n'est pas avec ma taille de fourmis qu'il aurait eu une belle vie ! Par contre, excuse-moi d'en être fière, mais il a mes yeux, mon nez et ma bouche. Ses cheveux sont aussi noirs que les tiens, mais il n'a pas ta coupe unique. Enfin pour le moment. C'est notre mélange parfait, à vrai dire. _

_Bach partage ta passion de la musique, il est vraiment doué, tu sais ! Il a aussi une fascination pour l'océan. Il peut rester des heures assis sur le sable, à jouer du violon. Moi, je reste derrière sur une de ses chaises roulantes en osier, à l'observer. Cela m'apaise. Ce brave petit, il fait tout pour ne pas me montrer sa peine, mais je l'entends pleurer, la nuit, et prier pour ma vie… Oh, Brook… J'espère que vous vous rencontrerez un jour. N'ai aucune crainte, il ne te déteste pas, et est même très fier de toi… »_

Brook replia la lettre. Un fils, il avait fils, là-bas. Et peut-être même était-il toujours en vie ?

Oui, après avoir honoré sa promesse envers ses anciens compagnons et Laboon, après s'être rendu sur la tombe de Vibian, il partirait à la recherche de son fils. Mais, en attendant, il se jura de vivre cette aventure avec Luffy et les autres de tout son soûl.

Il avait eu une belle première vie, mais la seconde promettait d'être tout aussi palpitante.

_Fin… ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà comment se termine cette mini-fanfiction ! <strong>

**Le nom du fils de Brook et Vibian n'a pas été choisi au hasard : pour le compositeur, clin d'œil au rôle de musicien de Brook, mais aussi pour sa signification, en effet en anglais, **_**brook**_** peut-être traduit par **_**ruisseau**_**, et **_**bach**_** en est la traduction allemande, tout cela en bonus, car je cherchais un prénom commençant par un B, pour établir une sorte de lignée. **

**Merci à ceux ayant lus cette fiction, et ceux ayant pris le temps de commenter.**

**J'attends, bien entendu, vos avis !**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
